


Salvation

by zanyjaney



Category: Hunger - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyjaney/pseuds/zanyjaney
Summary: “Because life without you is a life not worth living.”He was her salvation, even to the bitter end.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 21





	Salvation

Salvation didn’t exist.

The flickers of the simmering fire danced. Its glowing embers floating towards the view of her pupils. Wrapped in a bundle, her eyes darkened. The scolding glare of them fixed onto that ghastly inferno. 

The inferno inside of her extinguished.

~~  
He ignited the flame before rushing to the table, a small smile on his face. His bright eyes crinkled, as her dull ones lit up. He peers over at her, placing his hand on top of hers.

“Are you sure about this?”

His voice rang sweetly in her ears. She looks at him, her face still. A flash of darkness displayed on his face, his thumb rubbing circles into her palm. 

"I just don’t want to-"

A heated glare from her made his face flush. He ran fingers through his hair, his eyes boring on her.

“Are you really sure about this? You shouldn’t be forced to do this. You deserve someone better, not some-”

He stared at his metal leg, clenching his jaw. She grabs his hand tighter, drawing his attention back onto her.

A rare smile appeared on her face, making her look youthful. She gives a soft grip, signaling her answer.

And so, he returned with freshly baked bread full of raisins and nuts on a plate. Fresh goat cheese laid beside the baked good. Her eyebrow raised up.

“It’s a spare.”

Her eyebrows became knitted.

“She doesn’t know.”

He promises, setting down the bread. She looks at it before grabbing the loaves. Going towards the fireplace, his eyes started to bulge.

“Hey!”

The flames soaked in the ends of each bread, almost engulfing it and her. She retracts the bread, setting it back onto the plate.

“Why?”

He sputtered, his eyes frantic.

He only gets a wiry smile in response. His eyes grew bright, his mouth open. He promptly shut it.

After some moments of silence, he grabs both of her hands with his, pressing his lips against her knuckles.

“I promise down to my last breath that I’ll fight for you.”

He declared.

His hand rose, brushing her cheek softly. He leaned forward, his cheek to her cheek. His lips inched closer to her ear.

“No matter who stands in our way, whether it’s the Capitol, Snow, even my mother, I’ll fight so you can see another day.”

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, his body in sync with hers. They lingered in the position before pulling back.

They spoke no more words as they consummated the ceremony.

Wrapping their arms together, they became connected. They raised their loaves of bread smeared with goat cheese to their lips, their eyes fixed onto each other. 

With a single bite, the two became entwined. 

A chaste kiss sealed their fates for an eternity.

Nobody could dictate their love. For a moment, they shared something with a clear air. They had something great as something new.

The room grew quiet with the sound of claps.

In the doorway, Haymitch leans by the door frame, a smug smile on his lips. 

She looked at her partner, his face aflame. Even when he looked like a tomato, he was still ripe like one.

“Don’t let me interrupt you two. Just pretend like I was never here.”

Promptly after saying that, the two lovers heard a crash.

He got up, heading to where Haymitch was, to help. 

She sat alone, her hands under her chin. As she looked at his retreating form, she softly grinned.

When he returned, she called for Peeta, endless teases dripping from her lips. Now, she had more images of Tomato Peeta.

Salvation ascended.

~~

A faint smile flickered onto her face. Memories of that cherished night floated back. A private moment stood out in a sea of thousands of intrusions. A time of simplicity before the grand wedding.

Yet, her time of peace and comfort never lasted.

The marriage became the talk of the week. Countless preparations poured into every exact detail down to her eye shade to the hors d’oeuvres for the night. The feeling of camera shutters and flashes made her skin crawl. 

Peeta had been charismatic, taking the lead in conversations with the guests and thanking them for coming. She had been less than enthused, relying on liquid courage through the event.

Katniss sighs, her fingers thumbing inside a container, pulling out a journal. Prim gifted her the book right before the Victory Tour to express her feelings inside it. If it had been anyone else, she would have forgotten about it, but Prim had given her this. 

Sucking in a breath, she opened it. She peered her eyes over a quote.

The bitterness mingled in her throat and chest. 

Her heart rate increased, her breaths slowing down. 

~~  
“Deep breaths, Katniss.”

Peeta held her trembling form, caressing her hair. Her skin sheet white as she looked at him.

“I can’t be a mother, Peeta.”

Her voice wavering. She clutched the ends of the dress they forced her to wear.

The part she was forced to play for the benefit of a deluded man.

“I never wanted to bring a child into this world. I never wanted to get married!”

She shouts, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her face was wet, her body surrendering. 

“I’m sorry.”

His gentle voice filled her ears, the apology was unneeded. It could never be his fault.

“Peeta.”

Her eyes latched onto his, her hands sliding up his chest. 

“Katniss, no. You’re not in the right mind state.”

She pressed her head against his chest, her eyes like steel.

“The Capitol have ruined all I’ve ever known. Prim and Gale are in danger, my dad is gone, and my mom nearly killed me and Prim by being a shell.”

She clenched her jaw, taking in deep breaths.

“Peeta, I can’t lose you. All you’ve ever done is risk your life for me! How could you treat your life with such little value?”

He hums, his body vibrating against her. 

“Because life without you is a life not worth living.”

Katniss bit the inside of her cheek, glancing at his face.

“Katniss, I don’t want to force you into doing anything. All I know is that I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”

Her eyes dart off to the side, her eyes swollen.

“We have to. If we don’t, we’re letting Snow win.”

Peeta’s eyes go wide, his face frozen.

“Did he-”

“If we don’t follow through, we’ll be sold to the highest bidders.”

Peeta puts his hand on her shoulder, his touch lingering. 

“How long?”

She swallows a thick layer of saliva.

“Two weeks.”

He pulls back, his eyes closed.

“Do you want to do this? Real or not real?”

Katniss clutched the bed sheet, droplets of red dripped from her hand.

“Real.”

Peeta gives her a grim smile, leaning forward.

He plants his lips onto her cheek, holding her.

“Go to sleep, Katniss.”

She looks up, her body shivering as Peeta kisses her forehead.

“I’ll be here till you wake up.”

Her eyes flutter close.

Salvation is near.

~~

Bile rose to her mouth. Her fingers dug into the leather seat. Her shoulders slumped as she wrapped herself into a blanket.

The fresh scent of bread lingered, her heart warmed for a second. Vapid coldness replaced it as the young woman focused on the right side of the fireplace.

A lone white rose stood in its vase, standing proud by the edge of the fireplace. The sickeningly sweet synthetic scent traveled into her nose, its faint reminder. 

~~  
A perfect bouquet of white roses were in her hands. Her eyes were like a thousand burning suns combined. Her glare barely fazed him.

“It is with a heavy heart, I regret to inform you.”

The white edges of his groomed mustache seemed to wiggle around to his lips. His flat gaze as the tips of his fingers fit together bore on her. 

The man stood with his back to her. He opened the windows, revealing the expansive garden filled with thousands upon thousands white roses. 

She clenched her jaw. 

Tears wouldn’t make this better.

Tears would only get in the way.

Salvation grew farther.

~~

Standing up, she pulls out the rose, crushing the flower under her boot.

She clutched onto her covering, descending down the hall. Creaks of the floorboard incite a wail. The cries continue as the woman comes upon the bassinet.

A small hand raises up, babbles emerging from the furniture. Soft sapphire eyes stare up at her. She softly cooed at the tiny person, rubbing her tummy. Giggles erupted from the little one, spawning a smile onto the woman’s face.

~~  
A sneer pinched the woman’s lips. She store down onto the younger woman, her arms crossed.

“Taking my son wasn’t enough for you?”

She stays silent, hanging her head down. That so called woman deserves no satisfaction of any kind. 

Peeta’s mom scoffed before glaring harder. 

“You’re just like your mother. Taking and seeking out men who aren’t equal to you.”

Katniss clenched her fists, keeping silent.

The older woman circled around her. The stale bread smell hung in the air. 

“He was a brat, a no good sad excuse for a son.”

She tightened her jaw, deciding that enough was enough. Wasting no time, Katniss stepped out of the bakery.

“Wait.”

She turns, seeing the old hag.

“If the baby is a girl, you better call.”

Katniss had no time to respond before the door slammed in her face.

Salvation was at a standstill.

~~  
As soon as it appeared, it vanished in an instant. Bringing the baby into her arms, she started her descent down the steps of the large staircase. 

Holding her head up, she takes a trek to the meadow. Willow softly yawns, curling to her mother’s breast. Suckling the newborn, the young mother hums.

Sitting near the flowerbeds, she looks to the midnight sky. The stars twinkled and gleamed in happiness. The moon shone its silvery overtone onto her pale skin. 

Willow’s babbles and yawns lowered in volume, her eyes closed. Her mother looks at her, tears festering. The wind howled silently.

The rustles of the meadow sent a calming rhythm to her ears. A familiar song, a familiar time.

Katniss’ eyes traveled upwards, a tree in her line of sight. 

Her mouth went dry, her hands growing clammy. 

“Katniss.”

Her eyes were glassy and filled with tears.

He stood before her, holding a hand out.

Her salvation used to be him.

Her salvation was him.

Her salvation is him.


End file.
